


The untold stories: attack on Kirros

by Falco123



Series: The untold stories [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco123/pseuds/Falco123
Summary: The Separatists attack the planet of Kirros again and Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Anakin are sent to help them
Series: The untold stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775965
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series so please go and check out the rest of the series, and don't forget to hit the Kudos/Subscribe button! 
> 
> -Falco123

Anakin, Obi-wan and ahsoka were at a meeting with the Jedi council, "The people of Kirros are under attack from the separatist fleet," said Mace Windu, "So we're sending you three to help them fight the separatists."

" Yes, Master Windu, we will start making a plan once this meeting is over, " said Obi-wan

"Cautious you must be, I sense a disturbance in the force" said Yoda

"Yes, of course master Yoda," replied Anakin

"Go, help free the people of Kirros you must," said Yoda

"Yes, Master Yoda," said Obi-wan who bowed and turned away to leave, Anakin and Ahsoka did the same.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"So, General Skywalker, what mission do you have for us today?" asked captain Rex when they boarded the Resolute

"The people of Kirros are under attack from the separatist fleet, we're being sent to help them fight the seppies," said Anakin

"Shall I ready the troops and call a briefing?" Said Rex

" Yes, thank you Rex, " said Anakin, "Snips, meet me on the bridge, I need to grab something from my qaurters."

" Ok, Master, " said Ahsoka

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll land on the North side of the capital, we'll then go in on speeders and scout out the area, and then make our plan from there with governor Roshti," said Obi-wan

" That sounds like a good plan to me, " said Ahsoka

"The only problem is that if the Seppies are already at the capital then plans will have to change, Admiral Yularen, is the fleet in position?" Said Anakin

" Yes the fleet is in position and awaiting orders, we will be coming out of Hyperspace in three minutes, " said Admiral Yularen

"Good, tell them to prepare their weapons and get the pilots into their ships ready for take-off the moment we come out of Hyperspace," said Anakin

"Already done General," said Yularen

"Very good, now let's blow up some Seppie ships," said Anakin as they come out of Hyperspace, " Snips, get to your ship, we're going out there. "

"Yes Master," said Ahsoka as she left the bridge

"Be careful you two," said Obi-wan 

" Yes, Master" said Anakin as he followed Ahsoka.


	2. Let the battle commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own star wars and I am making no profit from this fic. Enjoy
> 
> -Falco123

Anakin was in the docking bay getting in his ship, "You ready to go Snips?" anakin

"Ready when you are Master," said Ahsoka

"Ok, let's go and blow up some Seppies," said Anakin

OoO

Anakin and Ahsoka and there fighter squadron had finished blowing up the separatist fleet

"Ok, that was fun, now let's go back to the cruiser and prepare for the ground invasion," said Anakin

OoO

"Ok men, we are going to split into different groups and invade from different sectors, this squadron will take the north side of the city, Ahsoka's will take Echo's squad and take the south, Obi-wan will be with Cody's squad taking the west, and General Secura will be with Fives's squad taking the East side, we wil attack at the same time, the other Generals will inform their squads on the plan, any questions," said Anakin to his squad

"What time will we be attacking, and will there be reinforcements?" asked a trooper

"There will be reinforcements, but they won't be used if absolutely necessary," replied Anakin, "Any more questions?" No, then get too your gunships."

OoO

The Gunships had just entered the atmosphere, "Ok, men, ready your weapons, we want minimum destruction, so droid poppers and blasters only," said Rex

The clones started arming themselves

OoO

The Gunships landed

"Ok, men move out! Go go go!!" said Anakin

Anakin ran forward and sliced apart two droids then moved onto some more, meanwhile Rex was tacking cover from blaster fire, " Tup, hand me a droid popper, " said Rex,

"Sir yes sir!" replied Tup handing him a droid popper

Rex threw the droid popper at some droids removing some of their ranks, "thanks Tup, Go Go Go!!" 

Meanwhile Ahsoka was destroying the droids in her sector and had made it to the wall of the city, "Ok men, get the cables out, we're going to scale the wall," said Ahsoka

The clones started scaling the walls

"Ok, now get those shield generators offline, Obi-wan and Genral Secura are counting on it," said Ahsoka reaching the top of the wall

Clones started blasting the shield generators until the shield generators exploded, "Good job, now we wait for Obi-wan and General Secura to arrive," said Ahsoka

back at Anakins Squadron they were running into a bit of trouble, "Rex, call for Admiral Yularen, we need someone to take out those vulture droids," said Anakin

"Sir already done, reinforcements are on the way," replied Rex

"Good, get call Ahsoka and get her too attack from behind these droids," said Anakin

"Right away General," replied Rex

Rex calls Ahsoka via comm, "Ahsoka, General Skywalker wants you too attack the opposite side of the droids here, there's more here than we can cope with," said Rex

" Ok, Captain, we'll be there in a moment, " replied Ahsoka

Back at Ahsoka's squad, "Move out team, General Skywalker needs reinforcements," said Ahsoka

The clones move out

Ahsoka arrives at Anakins sector and Echo blasts one of the droids, "Hello there, we just thought we'd stop by," said Ahsoka lighting her lightsabers 

"Jedi! Get her!" Said a battle droid

Ahsoka's team and Anakins team make mincemeat out of the droids and soon finish them off, "Thanks Ahsoka, now let's get back to the capitol," said Anakin

OoO 

When Anakin and Ahsoka and their squads arrive back at the capitol they find that Obi-wan and Aayla Secura have already made it too the capitol, "Took you long enough," said Obi-wan, "I was beginning to think you'd got lost."

"No I didn't get lost, there was more droids than we thought in my sector and we needed reinforcements so we sent for Ahsoka and she helped defeat them," replied Anakin

"Well done, Padawon Tano," said Aayla Secura

"Thank you, Master Secura," replied Ahsoka

"Now, shall we make a plan too free the rest of the planet?" said Obi-wan offering no argument, "now, let's begin..."


End file.
